prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mona Vanderwaal/@comment-69.251.218.7-20120319004751
Let's face it: Mona is A. If she's not A she somehow figured the stuff out and is pretending to be A. Either way, they're using Mona in a capacity to be A or at least be related in some way to the A situation. Was I the only one who noticed a brief glimpse of confusion on Mona's face when Hanna reported to her that they hadn't gotten a text message? It was something in her eyes, like she knew Hanna had gotten one. People keep bringing up the fact that she's gotten texts in front of Hanna, well there's a couple things to point out. First: Mona has a ton of cell phones. There's no way they played up her extensive cell phone collection, and how she refers to 6 month old smartphones as "Very old". Also there are applications that allow you to send texts on a timer. You can even backdate them to make it appear to have been sent earlier or later than it was. It's in the same line as the ones that allow you to send your call directly to voicemail to give people the impression you ~tried~ to call them. As a gifted hacker and liar, I don't doubt Mona would be acquainted with such technology. A third thing regarding the cell phone issue: In the most recent episode, they played up a text message Mona got from "A", but she had "just gotten" the message before she showed it to Hanna. It's quite plausible it is just a message from A, but to me without hearing the text received, you have to wonder. Another thing: What was going on in episode 15, when Hannah was in the lake with Lucas? Why did they have that random thing with Mona and Noel "going for a swim"? That didn't add or make sense to anything, in any context. Was in just thrown in there, or did it mean something substantial, as shortly after this event, they broke up, and he started cuddling up to Jenna Marshall. Do the people who think Mona ISN'T A have anything to base that on besides the fact that the producers said "We won't have the same A"? That's so open ended and could mean anything. Could mean Mona isn't A, but Alison still is. Could mean Alison's sister isn't A, but Mona is. Could be that Alison's sister has a different name. And it could mean that it's completely different and nothing's the same, etc. We don't know. Even if you THINK they're not going with Mona as A, you can't pretend they're NOT hinting as much. Last week's episode was very centric to the possibility that Mona was A. And the fact that they made it less obvious than the other suspects (Melissa, Garrett, etc) is confirmation enough for ME that something is up with her, and it's more than just being a stuck-up mean girl. Alison tortured her when she was a dork, and the note said "Now, it's my turn to torture you" coupled with her in earlier episodes seeming depressed and sort of dejected, which would explain her being a former patient of Dr. Sullivan. And by the case file, A is clearly the girls age, and more than likely attending the school. Mona knows all, and can get the information. A knows all, and can get the information. It's pretty slam dunk. However, bottom line is, it's an amazing series, and tomorrow we find out a huge part of the mystery. So stop bellyaching about this theory or that theory, and enjoy it.